


Survivor: Partridge's story

by Nekton



Category: The Pure Trilogy - Julianna Baggott
Genre: Gen, Post-Burn, Post-Canon, Sedge is a kitsune, This series needs more recognition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Everything went to shit. Bradwell is dead, Pressia lost faith in him, and he'll never see Lyda again. Worst, his child with grow up fatherless. Partridge Willux never wanted his life to end up like this. However, a simple contract is keeping him alive. A contract made by his now dead brother, Sedge.





	1. Chapter 1

Partridge looked at the man in front of him. This man wasn't his brother. Sure, the face may seem the same but Sedge had died. He saw with his own eyes. He never believed in the supernatural. Honesty, who would in this world of Dust, beast, and wretches? 

The world he lived in was a wasteland. "Are you mad at me?" 

His voice sends chills down Partridge's spine. It sounds so much like Sedge's. He should answer. "No...yes...I hate you." It's said in a low voice. 

"I can understand why," the double ganger says, "I couldn't save her." 

He's referring to Iralene. She's dead on the floor. This girl willingly took a knife to her chest to save him. "I hate you," he says with more anger. "I hate you. I hate you!" 

"Do you me or do you just hate yourself for being unable to prevent this?" 

With that Partridge screamed. 

He hated this creature for looking like his dead brother. 

He hated his father for destroying the world. 

He hated Forsteed for screwing with his life. 

He hated Pressia for losing faith in him. 

He hated Bradwell for always treating like an outsider. 

He hated Glassings for dying when he needed him the most. 

He hated the Pures for living in lies the whole time. 

He hated the Wretches for never trying to understand him. 

Most of all, he hated himself for being weak. 

By the time he came to his senses all the touchable things in this house was destroyed. Falling to his knees, Partridge just cried like a child. Two strong arms embrace him in a hug. He doesn't resist even this man wasn't his brother it was better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier:  
Bang, bang, bang. The door finally cracked open. Pures stormed into the room looking for blood. One man is holding a knife and charges for the two of them. Partridge stands still ready to take the blow. He closes his eyes.

Nothing happens. No pain.

There's a grunt.

He opens his eyes to see Iralene in front of him. The knife is buried deep into her chest. The man pushes her body back and she falls to the ground, wide eyed, lifeless. Partridge looks at her eyes.

They're staring back at him with all the life gone in them. Someone punches him in the face and he slides across the floor. He's bleeding. He knows it.

A wall of blue flame suddenly surrounds him and people begin to scream. It's horrifying. Not wanting to stay awake, Partridge lets his eyes close.

When he opens them again a bright light burns his eyes. Wait. Didn't all the electricity in the Dome go out? Why is there even light?

"Don't get up yet, your body is still sore."

His blood freezes. That voice, it sounds just like someone he knew. Footsteps approach him then stop. Looking up he almost cries out in shock and happiness.

"Sedge," he croaks, his voice is hoarse.

Sedge Watson Willux. His older brother who died outside the Dome.

No.

This man isn't Sedge.

He doesn't green eyes or white fox ears and tail.

"Glad to see your doing fine, Partridge," 'Sedge' says. "Come one, get up. We don't have all day."

Partridge sits up and looks at the imposter. He's naked except for the buttoned up lab coat that ends to his knees. Where did he get that?

"Poor girl, she died protecting you."

That's when he spots Iralene's dead body on the ground.

He screams.

**Author's Note:**

> You need to read the Pure Trilogy by Julianna Baggott if you actually want to understand this story. If you read without doing that then okay. What floats your boat.


End file.
